The Sionian Wars
by MoonShadow01
Summary: This Story takes place in the Mystical and magical land of Sion. Sion is ruled by 4 nations and their people. Freya, Mylonnia, Heara, and Aeonia. The nations got along well, but Aeonia and the demons have started a war. They've attacked the other nations. The great Sionian wars have started.
1. Prologue

The Sionian Wars

Prologue

This story takes place in the ancient and magical world of Sion. The world of Sion is inhabited by 4 nations and their peoples. The nation of Freya. The nation of Mylonia, The nation of Heara, and, the nation of Aeonia. The nation of Aeonia was quite different because Aeonia was the land of Demons. Together with the other nations they formed the Mystic alliance. The 4 nations got along well and everyone prospered under this age of wisdom and understanding. However everything changed when the nation of Aeonia attacked. An era of peace and prosperity had come to an end, and the Great Sionian Wars had begun. As Aeonia and its Leader Lord Alexander desired to destroy the world to cause The Rebirth. The other 3 kingdoms instead of banding together to face this threat decided to start attacking each other to strengthen themselves. This has been going on for 100 years with no end to the war in sight. Lord Alexander and his legions of demon have taken over parts of Heara and Mylonia and they are struggling to survive. This is where our story begins. It begins in the nation of Freya. Where the Freyian Princess, Princess Alicia has decided that the only way to stop The Demon Lord Alexander and the Aeonian Nation from conquering the world was for Freya, Mylonia, and Heara to stop fighting each other, and stand together. So she and her 2 best friends/guardians go on an epic quest hoping that somehow they can bring the 3 nations together, and that someway they could stop The Demon Lord Alexander before it was too late.


	2. The Sionian Wars Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It begins

"So we will send in the 41st battalion into Heara and attack the city of Gita. Make sure to capture all the children so we can raise and integrate them into our army." King Drian told the battalion's commander Liam. "What of the men, women, and Old folks?" Liam asked. "If they give you trouble, then do not hesitate to strike them down. They shouldn't be able to give you much trouble. We have a superior force, not to mention superior weapons." Replied King Drian. "Yes sir." Father! Cried a voice. The king turned around to be greeted by his daughter Alicia. "Alicia, I don't have time for… "Father! Why are you attacking Gita? Why are we attacking Heara? They aren't our enemy! Aeonia and Lord Alexander are our enemies! He has attacked us both! So why are we attacking a country that we should be allies with? As we speak Alexander, and his Demon forces are gathering strength! Our spies have confirmed that an army of Demon troops are heading to Mylonia to attack the Mylonian city of Keon. We should send forces to intercept them! If we do that the Mylonian King would be grateful, not to mention we could weaken Alexander's army if only a little, and then maybe we could start working togeth…" "Alicia! The King's voice boomed. I will not in danger our troops to help Mylonia. We must strengthen our own kingdom. We have to keep Freya safe." But father don't you see that if we keep attacking each other that we will never win? We need to start working together…" "That's enough Alicia! I'm the King and we are going to do as I say! Commander Liam! Ready your forces! You attack at Dawn! Yes sir. Alicia, return to your quarters." "But… sigh, yes father." "Try to understand sweetheart, I'm doing this so Freya can become strong enough to one day defeat Aeonia." "Dad… I don't understand why we can't work together. If we keep attacking the other nations then we are helping Alexander! Even if we can amass an army as big as Alexander's, if we continue down the road we're on soon we'll be all that's left! Then Freya will be on it's own to defeat Alexander. I don't think we can win a head to head battle with him!" "If we keep strengthening ourselves then one day we will be." "Father! This isn't the way!" "Alicia! For the last time, I am the King and we're going to do as I say! Now leave! I have more important matters to attend to then debate this topic any further with you." Father… Alicia whispered as tears formed in her eyes, Fine. I'm going to go train with my friends… We'll be in the forest." "Be sure to be on your guard. There are mercenaries everywhere these days, not to mention Aeonian recon troops." "Yes father." And with that Alicia left. Knowing full well that this would be the last time for a long time that she would see her father. She had decided that if her father wouldn't listen that she was going to leave. She herself would venture out to the other kingdoms to try and forge an alliance. She would stop Alexander! Even if she had to go against her father to do it. The princess walked down the path to the forest. She often came here when she needed to clear her head or to train and develop her abilities. She looked at her hip where her sword rested it was the Solar blade. It harnessed the power of light. It was capable of destroying darkness. She spent years training with it to harness its powers, but had not advanced very far in mastering it… But today she was going to meet with her guardians who were also her best friends. She smiled as she memories of them came flowing back to her. First there was Katie. To put it simple they were best friends. They were inseparable. Born on the same day it was decided that Katie would always be The Princesses right hand. They were like sisters. They would always defend the other, and would never abandon one another. Katie herself was a beautiful person who was quite the fighter! The last time Freyian, and Aeonian forces crossed paths she took out 10 of them in a single combo attack. Her weapon of choice was a Katana with a chain wrapped around the hilt. She also used two smaller blades. Then there's Joshua. He was also born on the same day as Alicia, and like Katie he was also chosen to be her guard. He was supremely loyal to the Princess. His weapon of choice was a Spear. He also used a small short sword. He was also very skilled at hand to hand combat. Both Katie and Joshua often told the princess that they'd be willing to give their lives for her if they had too. Over the last seventeen years they had grown into a very tight knit family. They would always be there for one another. They would never leave each other. It was an unbreakable bond. Thinking that the Princess smiled. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Katie and Joshua jump down from a nearby tree and jumped in surprise. Katie and Joshua began to laugh. Hahaha! Why are you so jumpy? Oh shut it! So what did your father say? Katie asked the princess. What do you think? He is insistent on attacking the other nations. He thinks the only way to beat Alexander is to attack the other nations, capture the other nations children, raise them into our army thus increasing it's size and our ability to fight, but what he doesn't see is that by doing this he is weakening the other nations thus decreasing their ability to fight off Aeonia's armies. So basically he is indirectly helping Alexander right? Correct. So what are we going to do? Joshua asked. Well I honestly believe the only way to defeat Aeonia is for Freya, Mylonia, and Heara to stop fighting each other like we've been doing for the last 100 years and instead stand together and unite against our common enemy. But Princess that's impossible. With all the atrocities the nations have committed against one another the thought that they'd join together seems doubtful. Replied Joshua. We've been allies before. Don't forget before this dreadful war started, we were all allies. Or did you forget the 4 nations once existed in harmony as part of the Mystic alliance? Replied Alicia. That's true, but if your father isn't going to listen, and with us stuck in Freya, then how do you propose to get the three kingdoms to come together against Alexander? Because we're going to leave Freya. Replied Alicia. WHAT!?

End Chapter 1

Next time on Sionian Wars, The Princess and her friends attempt to escape Freya by breaking through the blockade commanded by the fierce General Tyranus that has kept Freya relatively safe for the last 100 years. Can they breakthrough? Or will Tyranus end their journey before it even begins? Stay tuned!


	3. The Sionian Wars Chapter 2

The Sionian Wars

Chapter 2

Attacking the Blockade

Leave? How are we going to do that!? Joshua and Katie exclaimed in unison.

By using our legs. Look we are some of the most talented fighters in all of Freya. I'm the Princess who wields the solar blade capable of banishing darkness!

Katie you're the dancing swordswoman of death. No one has been able to keep up with your moves. Joshua you're the legendary spearman who can also go toe to toe with magical martial arts.

Together we can leave this place and try to change the world! Katie and Joshua thought to themselves for a moment before saying in unison "Princess are you absolutely sure about this?

Alicia looked down in thought. Katie continued, I mean you realize we'll be branded as traitors. Freyian troops support you're father. He'll have troops hunting us. Not to mention there's no guarantee that Mylonia and Heara will even give you the time of day.

They could capture and hold us prisoner… The princess continued to think. Joshua continued from where Katie left off. Besides Alicia… Not to be rude, but you haven't mastered your blade…

You can't use your powers that well. We are all great fighters, but if your plan backfires, it's going to be us against the world. So I ask again Princess, are you sure about this?

The princess looked up and said yes! I'm sure! Look I know this is extremely risky, and I know we will be branded as traitors, but I… I can't just sit idly by and watch the world I love be destroyed by Alexander and those accursed demons…

I'm not asking you guys to come with me, but I'm going. I'd rather fight and die than sit here and do nothing! The Princess exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes. Katie and Joshua looked at the Princess before smiling and embracing her in a hug.

What are you talking about? They asked her. We're family Princess. Where you go, we go without question. We love you and we will fight with you until both our hearts play their last beat.

So if this is what you want, then we will stand beside you. The princess looked at both of them before returning their hug. Katie… Joshua… Thank you so much! The three stared at each other before the Princess said "Alright! Let's go! Let's do our best to save the world!

Yeah! Joshua and Katie screamed in unison! The three then began their journey to Freya's border. As they neared their target Joshua asked the Princess "So um… Do you have a plan?"

"Not really… I mean, we could try and say we're leaving on the Kings orders, but General Tyrannus would never buy that… The Princess looked down in thought… "Well Katie began, as she drew her sword from it's sheath, I guess the only thing to do is fight our way through!"

"She's right. Let's go Princess! Joshua said as he drew his spear from its sheath on his back. "Alright, but guys, let's try not to kill any of them Alicia said as she drew the Solar Blade from its mystical sheath.

Also we should disguise ourselves." The Princess said. "How are we going to do that?" Katie and Joshua asked. "Leave that to me. Alicia replied. Alicia held her hand out and began to cast a spell.

Hora… Juro… Yana… Luna! A black light glowed over their bodies before it turned into black cloaks that covered their bodies and faces. These should do!

They will also offer a bit of protection!" "Wow Princess! Katie and Joshua exclaimed. You're getting better at magic!"

"Haha. Thanks! Now… Let's go!" A Freyian guard looked in surprise as the three came running at the blockade with their weapons drawn. We're under attack! Sound the alarm! Hello? General Tyrannus! We're under attack!

"What!? Where at? The General replied. There's no one on the other side of our blockade"! "No sir, it's coming from inside Freya! 3 warriors! They're hidden by black cloaks!

I can't tell who they are, but they're…" *Silence. "Hello? Is anyone there? Drat! Get some troops out there now!" 50 troops entered the courtyard. They carried various weapons ranging from swords to magical staffs.

"Where are they?" The Captain asked. "HERE!" Katie replied as she used the hilt of her sword to knock out 3 of the men.

"Attack her!" The captain of the guard cried! 10 men surrounded Katie and tried to hit her, but she elegantly danced around their attempts to attack her, and countered with her chain and knocked their weapons out of their hands.

"Now!" Katie screamed. "I'm on it!" Joshua replied as he appeared and started knocking them out with his Magical Martial arts. "Zap kick!" He cried as he roundhouse kicked 10 of the men knocking them out instantly!

"Grrrr… There are only 2 of them! Come on guys let's get them!" The captain cried. The 35 remaining troops all surrounded Katie and Joshua and continued to try and hit them, but Katie and Joshua continued to dodge the attacks. "This is fun!" Katie exclaimed as she dodged a sword at the last second. "Yeah, but, whoa!" Joshua screamed as he barely dodged a lightning spell. "We're going to have to do something soon!" Joshua replied.

"Leave that to me!" Alicia cried as she jumped in the air into the sunlight. "What is she doing" Joshua asked? Katie's eyes widened. "Crap!" Katie cried!

"Joshua don't look at her!" Alicia drew her sword and it took in the sun's rays. Before screaming, "Sunlight Flash"! A blinding light filled up the entire courtyard "AAAAAHHHHH!" The men screamed as the blinding light temporarily took away their vision.

"Now! Knock them all out" The princess screamed. "We're on it!" Katie danced around swinging the chain on her sword knocking troops out while Joshua used his Zap kick and Flare punch to do the same. Soon all the troops were out cold.

"Hah.. Hah.. Joshua and Katie panted.. Hey… If you had that ability, why didn't you use it right at first?" They asked her. "Well… I kind of forgot I could use it…" The Princess replied with a smirk. "You're hopeless!" They yelled while beginning to laugh. "Well you all seem to be having fun." A deep voice called out.

That voice Alicia exclaimed. I don't know why you've come here, or why you've seen fit to attack our blockade, but I'm personally going to see to it that you don't leave here on your own power!

A man suddenly appeared in front of them who The Princess recognized as Tyrannus. The General Screamed as his aura intensified and his power began to skyrocket.

"Whoa! Katie screamed as the ground began to shake. I… I've heard rumors, but I didn't think he was this strong…"

"Heh.. The General laughed as he pulled out his twin guns. Now before we get started, why don't you reveal yourselves? Joshua! Katie, and even you, Princess Alicia!"

"What!? How do you know who you we are? Katie screamed. As the three took off their cloaks.

"Because I was watching. There are not too many people who can move the way you do Katie, or who can use the Magic Martial Arts so easily as Joshua, and of course there is but one Solar Blade, and that is held by the Princess!

So before I send you all on a nice long hospital trip, why don't you tell me what in the hell you were thinking by attacking us? Does your father know what you're up too princess?"

"No… No he doesn't. Look General... I'm sorry we attacked the blockade and knocked out your men, but… We need to leave Freya… You wouldn't just let us leave… We knew that…

So we knew the only way to get out was to go through you with force! The General laughed. "So the Princess has finally found some courage eh? And of course her loyal guards blindly follow her command."

"Us? What about you? You…" Katie began. "Katie!" Alicia screamed. Be quiet." "I… Yes Princess." "Heh… And why would you want to leave?

You do know it's this blockade along with our troops patrolling our border that's kept everyone in Freya relatively safe during this 100 year war with Aeonia.

Believe me princess, there are things out there you couldn't dream of in your worst nightmares." "I… I know… But general that's precisely why I want to leave!" The Princess replied.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself. You owe me that much." "Fine… Look you know my father's plan. To attack Mylonia and Heara and seize all the children and raise them as Freyians and thus increase our size and our ability to fight?

"Yes I have led missions myself… I can tell you I don't really like doing it, but orders are orders…" The General replied.

"Well what he doesn't see is that by doing this, he is decreasing their ability to fight. Many parts of Heara and now even Mylonia have fallen under aeonian troops." The Princess stated. "Yes I know that. But that doesn't answer my question. Why do you want to leave?" The General asked again. "I… I want to bring Heara, Mylonia, and Freya together against our common enemy.

I want to recreate the Mystic alliance of old. If something isn't done, pretty soon Alexander will have complete control over them. Then he will turn all his demon troops towards us, and no disrespect general, but do you think we can fight off Alexander all by ourselves?

The blockade would be destroyed and then Freya would be exposed to the atrocities of the demons… We would be destroyed… The princess cried. So please General. Let us pass. If I can convince Heara and Mylonia to join together with us, then we might be able to defeat Aeonia! Please General! Let us leave so we can try to stop Alexander!" The princess screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Princess… I get what you're saying, and I agree that you're father is going about this the wrong way, but… You know I can't just allow you to leave." The general said as he pointed his guns at them.

"But I'll tell you what, if you three can beat me then I'll let you leave, and I'll delay your father from sending troops after you." The General stated with a smirk. "Really? That's mighty generous of you!" Katie and Joshua replied as they let their power increase past its current level.

Their Auras intensified and danced like flames around their bodies. "Well now… The General said. You've both been training hard haven't you? Well Princess?"

~Sigh. "Fine. I'll fight." The Princess closed her eyes and began to unleash her power. Her bright red aura exploded from her body and flowed into her sword making it glow with a crimson light.

"Heh…. Nice power you three. You've all been training hard. I do think I will enjoy this."

*Meanwhile on the other side of the Blockade.

"Hmmmm… What do we have here said a person as they observed from a nearby tree. Well now. General Tyrannus is fighting someone who attacked from inside Freya? Hey… That's… That's Princess Alicia and her guards! This looks interesting. I think I'll stick around and watch the show. The person said with a smirk."

End Chapter 2

Next time on Sionian Wars, Alicia, Joshua, and Katie clash with the Mighty General Tyrannus! Will their combined might be able to take him down? Or will he put a stop to all of them and send them back to the Castle with their tails between their legs? Also who is the mysterious person watching their battle from afar? All this and more in the next exciting installment of Sionian wars!


	4. The Sionian Wars Chapter 3

The Sionian Wars

Chapter 3

Escape From Freya

"Well let's get started shall we?" The general stated with a smirk before firing his guns. "Whoa! Look out! Katie got in front of Joshua and The Princess before spinning the chain on her sword extremely fast blocking all the bullets and sending them right back at Tyrannus.

"Heh. The General Powers up even more and the bullets break when they come in contact with his aura. I'm afraid you'll have to do much more than send my bullets back at me to beat… What?"

Looks at where the bullets had grazed him and sees that he had many small wounds. How did? The general asked in slight shock. "Hmmm… It's because when I spun my chain around I gave them power from me as well as power that Joshua flowed into them!" Katie replied with a smirk.

Heh… Clever but I won't go down that easily…" "Joshua now!" Katie screamed. "On it!" Joshua charges forward and attempts a zap kick but his right leg is caught by the general.

"Is this what you call a Zap kick?" Starts crushing his leg with his hand while firing a shot in his left arm. AAAAAHHHHH! "Heh…" Throws the wounded Joshua backwards.

"JOSHUA!" Alicia and Katie cried. "I…I'm alright… Finish him off… K...Katie protect the P...Princess…" "Dammit!" Katie screamed as her anger shot up as her aura intensified due to her anger.

I wasn't going to fight you seriously General… But you've hurt my friend… I'm not holding anything back! Charges forward and spins around. Dance of the Wind! Spins around as the wind around her starts spinning with her before turning into a small tornado.

The tornado spins straight towards the general with her inside it. What!? Aaaahhh! The tornado spins him around as Katie Slashes at him with her sword before using the wind to toss him hard into the wall. How'd you like that General!? Katie screamed as she panted a bit.

Gah… Haha… Not bad Katie… You've been training hard… But… it'll take more than that too… What!? Notices the princess whose aura has exploded out of control while he was under attack by Katie. "More than that to beat you right? Then how about this!?" The Princess screamed as she held her sword out as it began glowing in a bright yellow light.

Solar Blast! Her blade takes in the sunlight before shooting it towards the general in a blinding flash of light. What!? Grrrr! Shoots a beam from his guns and the two blasts meet head on. Lets see whose beam is stronger princess! Gah! The princess cried as she tried holding back the Generals blast with her own. "You can do it Princess! Don't give up!" Katie screamed. "You don't have enough sheer power to hold me back for long princess!" The General screamed as his blast started pushing the princess's blast back towards her.

Meanwhile in a tree the mysterious figure watches the battle with a smirk. "Hmmm… They're impressive, but it looks like Tyrannus still has the upper hand. There's a reason people call him the wall. His near impenetrable defense and incredible attack have kept Freya relatively safe for the past 100 years…

Though the Princesses attack… Her blade… Could it be…?" The blade on his back began glowing in a bright light and shaking in its sheath. "The Solar Blade? Heh… Interesting…

"AAHHH!" The princess began screaming as she was being pushed back from the Generals blast. "I can't hold it! He's too powerful!" She screamed. "You can do it Princess! Remember! It's the only way to stop Alexander!" Katie screamed at the Princess. "K...Katie… We need to h...help." Stands up balancing himself on his left leg. "Joshua!

Alright grab on." Blows them behind the general unbeknownst to him. "Alright now you use your dance of the wind to send a tornado to him." Joshua said. "But that won't work… I already tried…" "Put me inside it." What? But you're injured!" "I'll be fine! Do it! Quickly! The Princess is losing ground! If that blast hits her then…" Ok! Hah! Dance of the wind! Forms a tornado around Joshua and send it straight towards the General. Heh any last words Prin… AAAHHH! The tornado hits him hard and Joshua follows it up with an attack of his own. "Blaze Kick!

His left foot becomes aflame and strikes the general hard in the head before jumping back out of the way. Now Princess! Do it now! Falls back into Katie unconscious.

"Hah! AAAHHH!" The princesses aura shoots up and intensifies as her eyes glow bright yellow and the blast intensifies and overpowers the generals and sends it right back at him along with his own.

What!? So much power! No! AAAHHH! The blast hits him dead on. The entire fortress is lit up in a blinding light.

"What power!" The figure in the tree watched in slight amazement. "The General was completely overpowered… She might just be the one…" Looks as the light slowly begins to fade. "Maybe I should introduce myself…" Smirks as he disappears in a veil of black light.

Hah... Hah… The Princess falls to her knees from using so much power… "Princess!" Katie screamed as she ran over too her carrying Joshua. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine… Just a little tired… Are you and Joshua ok?" "I'm fine. Joshua is hurt and has a crushed leg but he's alright."

"Hah… Hah… That was a good plan." The General remarked as he got to his feet. "You beat me fair and square. You can go Princess. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. There are very bad things out there. The demons are tougher than anything you've ever faced. Including me."

Thanks General. I'll keep that in mind. But we can't go anywhere with Joshua in his current condition… We'll have to stay put for now…

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to you?" What? All of them turn to look at a young man who was walking towards them with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in a red shirt that was covered by a black jacket with a hood covering his head and cloth in front of his left eye and wearing a pair of black jeans with a pair of short black boots.

Who are you!? Everyone asked the mysterious young man as he walked towards them slowly. Me? My name is Shio.

Next time on Sionian Wars, The Princess along with Katie and Joshua has managed to beat Tyrannus but at a price, Joshua has been injured. But who is this mysterious figure known as Shio? What does he want? All this and more on the next installment of Sionian Wars!


End file.
